Rome'Verse: Deal and Reward
by Ibrahil
Summary: Jensen es un comerciante de la antigua roma, Jared es un soldado que quiere armas de contrabando para un rebelion contra el emperador. J2


Titulo: Deal and Reward.

Autor: Ibrahil.

Rating: NC-17

Fandom: CWRPS

Category: J2

Disclaimer: Jared y Jensen se pertencen asímismos.

Resumen: Jensen es un comerciante que trafica con armas, de allí a que conozca a un misterioso soldado.

* * *

"**La petición y Jared Padalecki"**

Era el mejor de casí toda Roma, mucha gente le respetaba e incluso algunos se atrevían a decirle que le adoraban como a un dios de lo caritativo y piadoso que era. No era para menos, siempre proporcionaba las maneras mas fáciles de pago para quien lo necesitara y para quien lo pidiera. Siempre escuchaba las historias de todos, apiadándose de ellos y siendo de lo mas caritativo que se podía ser.

Así era Jensen, amable, cariñoso, oscuro.

Le gustaba la vida tranquila que llevaba, era algo de lo que siempre estaría fervientemente agradecido a los dioses, de la vida tan tranquila que le habían otorgado, al menos hasta ahora. Estaba enamorado de su vida, a pesar de los vagos malos recuerdos que a veces le azotaban como varas ardientes en sus sueños.

Algunas veces estaba de tan buen humor que su mercancía volaba de sus arcas a las manos de los mas pobres romanos, sus sirvientes y los plebeyos que trabajaban para el siempre tenían esa sonrisa que a Jensen le llenaba el corazón.

Y las veces en las que estaba de mal humor, en que se sentía desgastado, viejo, podrido. Jensen prefería sentarse lejos, esconderse de la afable multitud. Ir a sangrar a su pequeño territorio, para que nadie mas saliera herido de sus venenosas palabras. Aunque claro, pocas personas conocían esto de el, entre ellos sus mejores amigos.

Chris, un soldado romano de bajo rango, con el que había crecido desde pequeño, haciendo así mejores amigos en cuestión de segundos. En esa época eran niños con historias cortas y sencillas, ahora hechos hombres con historias rotas y oscuras que se tiñen a ratos de felicidad. Steve, era aun un chico con una historia sencilla, de amable carácter, imperturbable, y el amante secreto de Chris.

Esa tarde en época de cosecha para los campesinos, regreso a casa muy tarde, había pasado casí todo el día con Chris y Steve, bailando en la plaza principal en uno de las festividades para celebrar el regreso de las legiones victoriosas del este, el emperador se hallaba en su estado generoso, o como Chris decía estaba borracho. A Jensen no le divertían los bailes ni las celebraciones sino pasarla con sus amigos, especialmente escuchando las barbaridades que contaba Chris como soldado romano que era, de las cuales si el emperador se enteraba seguramente le decapitaría o le lanzaría a los leones y las mas dolorosa para Chris, le cortaría las pelotas y se las obligaría a llevar en una bolsa.

Su retorno a la vieja casa de piedra es lento, las calles están solitarias a excepción de los pocos soldados que la recorren. Su casa, que había pertenecido a generaciones de Ackles romanos, estaba al final de una colina, en ella vivía el solamente, y dado que esos días eran casí el fin de la semana solo su único sirviente estaba allí, el cual se quedaba seis días en su casa y el domingo se marchaba a casa. Así que Jensen solo era bienvenido por su fiel sirviente Amilios, quien montaba la guardia allí mientras el señor de la casa no estaba.

No es que a Jensen le importara no ser recibido por una mujer, después de todo no estaba casado ni tenia amantes regulares, ni siquiera tenia amantes desde hace años cuando era un joven deseoso de aventuras. No es que no viera mujeres hermosas, después de todo el no era ningún adefesio, era mas como un dios para los ojos de cualquier ser humano, o al menos eso decía Steve que la gente decía a sus espaldas. A el siempre le traía sin cuidado esos comentarios, pero en el fondo llenaban su ego.

Las mujeres eran hermosas, y algunas casí perfectas, con sus pequeños cuerpos y delicadas manos, con sus cabellos largos y perfectos, asa eran las mujeres. Pero como diría Chris en una de sus no borracheras, a Jensen no le gustan los coños le gustan las pollas grandes y gruesas.

"_Como si el fuera alguien para hablar de ello" _es lo que Jensen murmuraba cada vez que a Chris se le ocurría abrir la bocota inmensa que tiene, y que usa de vez en cuando para chupársela a Steve, a Jensen ese pensamiento le da escalofríos.

A Jensen por su parte le gustaría hacerlo, no chupársela a Steve, pero si chupársela a un soldado. Es como una fantasía, cada vez que les ve caminar hacia el a comprar algo o a darle una petición del emperador, Jensen no puede evitar mirarles, observarles de arriba abajo y tener una erección por ello y luego regresar a su casa y follarse su mano de manera errática, lleno de sudor y después de semen. Todo por que sabe que nada de sus fantasías se hará realidad, y probablemente si siquiera lo intentara, lo exiliarían o lo lanzarían a los leones del coliseo.

- Buenas noches Amilios. Noche tranquila, ¿no te parece?

- Buenas noches mi señor. Al parecer lo es y espero se mantenga...señor tiene una visita que le espera desde la casí noche. – le advirtió el sirviente, enrollando un pequeño bolso de tela alrededor de su cuerpo.

- ¿Desde la casí noche? Eso es desde muy temprano, ¿Quién es Amilios? – pregunto curioso, tomando la llave que este le otorgaba.

- Es un soldado del emperador mi señor. – responde el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

- Oh... – Jensen da una risita nerviosa, es imposible que el estuviera pensando en soldados y de la nada apareciera uno, quizás los dioses estaban de su lado. – Que descanses Amilios. – se obligo a hablar al ver que su sirviente seguía allí esperando una orden.

El hombre le respondió con otra reverencia corta antes de marcharse por el oscuro camino. Jensen se dio la vuelta y entro en la casona, dirigiéndose de inmediato al gigante espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia cerca de la sala de visitas. Se miro en el con un poco de nerviosismo, y acomodo su cabello en un vago intento de que no quedara desordenado, pero el movimiento de la fiesta y de los fuertes vientos esa noche lo hacían una tarea imposible.

- Señor Ackles. – la voz de un hombre le sorprendió, haciéndole saltar en el sitio y casí caerse contra el espejo.

- Oh...Jared...digo ¿Eres Jared cierto? ¿Jefe de la guardia? ¿Centurión? – pregunto sonriendo al reconocerle.

El soldado de cabello castaño y ojos color de las olivas mas maduras, le miro fijamente, acercándose un poco pero sin entrar en su espacio personal. Su trabajado cuerpo siendo escondido por la fuerte armadura que a pesar de su vano intento de cubrir su cuerpo de los ojos deseoso de Jensen, dejaban a la vista sus poderosos brazos.

- Si lo soy señor. Me han mandado a darle la lista de suplementos. – su voz es suave, en comparación a los gritos en forma de ordenes que Jensen le ha escuchado.

- Oh... ¿y tenias que venir personalmente? – pregunto levantando la vista de la lista que el soldado le entregaba.

- Las calles han estado bastante peligrosas, así que decidí no enviar al mensajero y hacerlo por mi mismo… - respondió con una sonrisa el soldado.

- Ah...claro... – murmuro leyendo varios suplementos de armas que nunca el emperador le había pedido, solo los contrabandistas y traidores al ejercito lo hacían. Jensen levanto su mirada al soldado que le daba una mirada de conocimiento. – Por eso su visita es personal. Y dígame señor Pa-Pa-Pa-Pada... – su lengua se trabo con el apellido del hombre así que decidió dejar eso de lado. – Jared. – dijo comenzando a caminar a cerrar todas sus ventanas con un golpe seco, dirigiéndose a la oficina de donde guardaba todas sus cuentas de comercio. – Así que para que quiere uno de los mas fuertes centuriones del ejercito, armas de contrabandista y mas de este calibre… – alzo el papelito en la mano con ironía.

- Nuestras intenciones son secretas. – respondió el soldado mirándole desafiante, pero Jensen no se amedrento. El estaba muy acostumbrado a esas cosas, la intimidación era parte de la vida de un comerciante, aun si el fuera el mas amable no significaba que no tuviera enemigos.

- ¿Ah si? – pregunto sonriendo mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirse a su oficina. El soldado le siguió, su altura haciéndole más intimidante, pero Jensen no caería en su truco, a menos que este conociera su debilidad.

- El comandante Morgan lo quiere así... ¡Mierda! – exclamo al notar su metedura de pata.

- ¿Morgan? ¿Así que ese viejo chacal aun piensa que puede acabar con el emperador y quedarse con su puesto? ¿Qué no sabe que medio consejo le odia a muerte? ¿O es que piensa matar al consejo también? - pregunto Jensen riendo por lo bajo mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio, señalando el asiento con su mano para que Jared se sentara.

Jared le obedeció un poco contrariado, sentándose en la orilla de la silla.

- ¿Puede conseguirlo o no? – pregunto brusco, no mas de lo que le hubiese gustado.

- ¿Qué me darán a cambio por traicionar a mi señor? – pregunto el comerciante mirándole a los ojos, que le provocaban un sentimiento extraño en el fondo de su...

- ¿Dinero? ¿Mujeres? Lo que pidas. – el soldado se encogió de hombros.

- No quiero nada de eso. – dijo el mercader, haciendo algunas anotaciones en sus libretas, pensando en quienes tendría que contactar para comprar esas espadas y armaduras, inclusive esos arcos que estaba seguro ni los romanos sabían que existían.

- Tienes que desear algo… - murmuro el soldado, sus manos puestas sobre el escritorio.

- ¿De forma obligatoria? – pregunto Jensen sin realmente verlo, aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

- El comandante...

- Ahora mismo me vale lo que me diga o no tu comandante.

El joven soldado le miro furioso, casi como si fuera a golpearle. Le ve levantarse, y el hecho de que el pecho del soldado se mueva con dificultad por su respiración errática por la ira le excita, y no puede evitar pensar en ese soldado empotrándole contra la pared y abriéndole el culo de manera salvaje, pero en cambio Jared hace una leve reverencia y se retira.

Jensen solo chasquea la lengua en señal de frustración mientras se observa la mano pensativo.

- Al parecer te toca trabajar hoy.

* * *

"**El Trato"**

Partiendo muy temprano de la casona, Jensen ha bostezado unas diez veces desde que se ha levantando en la mañana, todo por quedarse despierto hasta muy tarde, y no masturbándose, no para nada, mas bien algo nada divertido como la posibilidad de que si acepta conseguir lo que le indica ese pequeño trozo de papel estará traicionando a su amada Roma.

La Roma que le ha dado tanto, con sus amables pobladores y valientes guerreros. Con las idas y venidas de las lluvias que tanto adoraba, por lo melancólicas que podían llegar a ser. Con los pequeños niños correteando sus estrechas calles. Con sus templos y sus dioses. Todo en Roma era para Jensen parte de su vivir, esa Roma hermosa era la que le enseñaba a no recordar lo horrible que podía ser su hermosa ciudad.

Las calles que camina todos los días están atestadas de soldados que buscan entre la paja y las calles de piedra. Eso lo pone un poco nervioso, pensando en que diablos estarán buscando en ese lugar, tan cerca de su casa, agradece tener una buena memoria y haber quemado el pequeño papel a penas hubiera memorizado el cargamento. Voltea el rostro cuando escucha una voz conocida no muy lejos de allí, es la voz del soldado que vino anoche, la voz de Jared, sus gritos nunca los olvidaría, son roncos y fuertes, con su típico porte de centurión. Al parecer esta comandando a un grupo de soldados que investigan el pasillo Marcoccia de la calle en la que esta, están entrando en una pequeña casa, Jensen se pregunta si solo buscan un ladrón, Jared se queda de ultimo una vez que los soldados han entrado.

Un escalofrió le recorre cuando este se gira y le ve fijamente unos segundos antes de entrar a la pequeña casa.

- Jensen… - la voz de Chris le saca de su distracción y le mira algo asustado de tenerlo tan cerca. – Hey… ¿Ocurre algo?

- Eh…no, no es nada. ¿Sabes que esta pasando aquí? – le pregunta a Chris que se rasca la cabeza y se mete las manos en el cinturón.

- Una tontería, buscamos traidores, ayer alguien ataco el ludus de Moranccio, ya sabes como es ese marica de cercano con el emperador.

Jensen no puede evitar un grito ahogado, ¿un ludus? ¿Qué en todo el averno podía hacer a alguien atacar un ludus lleno de gladiadores?

- ¿Por qué alguien atacaría un ludus? – pregunto de inmediato.

- No lo se pero mataron a cuatro gladiadores. – anuncio Chris, haciendo que Jensen se estremezca.

- Debió ser horrible. – susurra Jensen, de pronto perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Los dejaron despedazados por todos lados, al parecer con una especie de cuchilla que no es fabricada aquí en roma. Putos extranjeros. – murmuro Chris por lo bajo. – También la forma en que le mataron no es nativa de aquí…demasiada…violencia, según el comandante.

Jensen no puede decir nada mas, esta demasiado conmocionado por el hecho de que el trato que le han hecho en la noche anterior tiene que ver con armas extranjeras...persas o egipcias, cualquiera de ellas podrían estar involucradas. Así que sigue su camino junto a Chris que le deja frente a la puerta de su comercio. Ya sus ayudantes han llegado a la gran carpa y están acomodando todo, así que Jensen solo tiene que sentarse y comenzar a contar cuanto dinero entra y sale de su tienda. Es bastante aburrido su trabajo, pero ha aprendido a como hacerlo mas divertido. Especialmente siendo Jensen tan sociable.

Nunca pensó cuando era niño que cuando creciera se conocería los nombres de cada ciudadano de roma, de cada animal, de cada casa, calle o cualquier cosa que hubiera en Roma. Si alguien le preguntara de quien se enamoraría a lo largo de su vida la respuesta seria sencilla, Roma y el soldado de ojos olivas.

Había días en los que le gustaba caminar por la plaza y que los niños se agruparan a su alrededor para que le diera golosinas gratis, después de todo el adora a los niños. Quizás tenga algo que ver con que sea gay o quizás no. Afortunadamente para la ahora perturbada mente de Jensen, ese era uno de esos días en los que estaba en la plaza, solo que debido a la hora que era, ya no había niños, solo adultos y consulados caminando con paso lento.

- Hola. – saludo una voz haciéndole salir de su ensoñación.

- Jared. – dijo Jensen conteniendo el aliento. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tranquilo, solo quiero hablar. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros el moreno soldado.

- Claro…siéntate. – pidió arrimándose a un lado para darle espacio al hombre de sentarse.

- Es una tarde muy tranquila. – dice en un tono bastante amigable, como incitando a Jensen a hablarle y relajarse, como el lo esta haciendo ahora mismo, con su casco en las piernas y su rostro pegado a este. – Yo estoy tan cansado de andar de un lado a otro…buscando algo que se que no conseguiré.

- ¿Qué buscan?

- ¿Importa?

- Escuche que buscan al asesino de los gladiadores en el ludus de Moranccio. Y se que tiene algo que ver con lo de anoche. – su voz termina sonando tan temblorosa que hasta a el mismo le da vergüenza.

- Hablas demasiado Ackles. – le dice la voz oscura de Jared, acercándose un poco a el. - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – sus ojos avellanas no pierden de vista como Jensen se lame los labios.

- Tu espada. – responde rápidamente Jensen.

- ¿Mi espada? – repite divertido. - ¿La de metal o la de carne?

El temblor que recorre a Jensen le dura dos segundos y dos segundos después esta levantando el puño para golpearlo, pero Jared es un soldado, por lo tanto son años de entrenamiento, así que le detiene.

- Así que al amable mercader no le gusta que le tienten…

- Asqueroso bastardo.

- Se para que lado se inclina tu barca. Pero no te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ti, por que ahora que sabes que soy el asesino, eres consiente a que atenerte Ackles. – su voz es amenazante y un poco aterradora, y hace que Jensen se enfade mas de lo que esta, pero también que se asuste, por que no quiere saber que será Jared capaz de hacerle a el que es un simple mercader si asesino ya a varios gladiadores. – Así que dime… ¿Aceptas el trato o no?

- …Acepto…

* * *

"**La masacre y el extraño romance"**

- Pónganlo por aquí por favor. – pidió Jensen señalando un lugar vacio en una caseta atrás de la casa en el gran patio. Los hombres que vestían capas negras para ocultar su identidad se dirigieron allí colocando todas las cajas de maderas, cargadas con armas, en el viejo almacén, con el mas mínimo cuidado, si alguien descubría que algo se cocía en la casa del mercader seguro le colgarían a todos.

Jensen se retiro del patio con un brusco movimiento, caminando a su casa, intentando alejarse lo mas que podía de esa sensación de incomodidad, hacia las puertas, temía ahora mas que nunca que alguno de sus amigos decidiera aparecerse por allí, así que necesitaba estar listos para no dejarlos entrar a su casa.

Pero lo que se encontró cuando llego a la puerta fue a un sudoroso Jared, que llevaba su casco metálico debajo de su brazo, con su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue la tosca pregunta de Jensen.

- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi mercader favorito? – pregunta con una sonrisa, acomodándose con su otra mano el cabello mojado por el sudor hacia atrás.

Jensen hizo una mueca despectiva, su cuerpo temblando por dentro de deseo al ver lo increíblemente atractivo que era el soldado, siguió su camino a las puertas de la casa, pero Jared le detuvo antes de que diera mas de dos pasos.

- ¿Aun con miedo Ackles? – pregunto pegado a la espalda de Jensen que se quedo quieto, tieso en el sitio.

- No te tengo miedo.

- Entonces ¿Por qué tiemblas?. – pregunto con sus labios rozando la piel blanca. – ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tu piel es como la de la mejor cortesana de Roma?

- No te atrevas a compararme con una mujer. – rugió separándose del soldado, y por segunda vez intentando asestarle un golpe, que resulto ser fallido también.

- Me encantaría tenerte sudando mis sabanas, abierto. – la voz ronca del centurión le hacen estremecerse, es terriblemente erótico la manera en que le excita este hombre.

- Suéltame.

- Tú lo pediste. – Jared le suelta, molesto por el rechazo, pero sintiéndose ansioso al pensar lo que será domar a ese rebelde mercader.

Los hombres acaban de apilar las cajas en el almacén y Jensen cierra las puertas con varias tablas, antes de despedir a todos los traficantes que salen de allí mas que asustados, queriendo solo retirarse antes de que alguien les delate.

Jensen cierra las puertas de su casa, sintiendo el temor de que puede que Morgan y Jared no cumplan con la parte de su trato y le maten…

- Espera… - susurro Jensen, dándose cuenta de que el ni siquiera había pedido nada a cambio. Estaban locos si pensaban que no pediría nada.

Cerró el candado con un fuerte clic y se giro hacia su casa, entrando rápidamente debido a la repentina lluvia que comenzó a caer copiosamente. Una vez que estuvo en la seguridad de su casa comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose la polvorienta toga blanca que ya comenzaba a tener un ligero color marrón del polvo del camino y la coloco cerca de donde su sirviente tenía la demás ropa sucia para lavar.

Su cuerpo estaba desnudo tal como cualquier estatua romana en la que se pudiera apreciar la masculinidad. Respiro hondo antes de dirigirse a la piscina que ya comenzaba a llenarse del agua de la lluvia y introdujo sus pies allí mojándose el resto del cuerpo con la fuerte lluvia.

- Siempre pensé que tu cuerpo desnudo seria un buen espectáculo. - la voz del soldado le hizo saltar hacia atrás de manera graciosa y cubrirse con sus manos sus partes intimas.

- ¿¡Que diablos estas haciendo aquí! – le grito enfadado el romano.

- Me quede encerrado. – contesta encogiéndose de hombros. – Vine a buscarte y te encontré así.

- ¿Estabas husmeando en mi casa? - pregunto ya casi en el punto en que estaba sonrojado de furia, retrocediendo a cada paso que el Padalecki, que antes estaba recostado contra las paredes en sombra, avanzaba hacia el.

- Quería buscar cuales eran tus intereses, después de todo nunca me dijiste que querías a cambio.

Jensen le vio entrar a la piscina que aun ni siquiera estaba llena por la mitad y noto que estaba descalzo, lo que le hizo pensar cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

El cabello de Jensen goteaba sobre su rostro haciendo que perdiera la visión del Padalecki por momentos, que a diferencia de el peno su cabello con sus dedos hacia atrás para impedir que eso pasara.

- ¿Me tienes miedo de nuevo? – pregunto retirando el peto de la armadura y lanzándolo a un lado junto con los guantes metálicos.

- No. – contesto Jensen, sintiendo que el borde de la piscina le daba en la parte baja de su pantorrilla.

- Entonces ¿Por qué retrocedes? – pregunto riéndose el soldado que estaba desanudando los nudos que sostenían su falda.

- No lo estoy. – contesto sintiendo contra su mano como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la vista del soldado desnudo.

- Ya veo… ¿Soy atractivo Jensen? – pregunto cuando estaba a solo un paso de Jensen, que le evitaba mirarle el cuerpo ahora totalmente desnudo.

- No… - contesto con voz temblorosa. – No quiero pensar en eso.

- ¿Por qué no? – rio el gigante.

- Por que no confió en ti.

- ¿para decirme que soy atractivo?

- Para todo.

- Es una lastima.

- No lo es.

Jared rodo los ojos y le tomo de las caderas, pegándolo a su cuerpo y haciéndole notar lo duro que estaban ambos contra la piel del otro.

- No hagas esto. – suplico Jensen con su rostro pegado al pecho de Jared.

- No tengas miedo. – susurro al oído del mercader, acariciando con sus manos el perfecto cuerpo del torso hacia arriba. – Eres perfecto.

Jensen no respondió, solo levanto su vista al soldado que le veía con una extraña, muy lejos de una mirada intimidante parecía una de insana curiosidad. Y antes de que el romano pudiera hacer algo tenia los labios rosados del soldado sobre los suyos, chupando su labio inferior con besos lentos, que le hacían sentir extraño de pies a cabeza.

- Perfecto… - susurro entre besos el soldado, su hombría restregándose con la de Jensen en un delicado vaivén, que parecía mas una danza erótica que sexo en si.

- Jared… - dejo escapar el mercader en forma de gemido.

- Dime lo que quieres y lo hare… - pero no le dejo tiempo al mercader de responder debido a que le metió la lengua en la boca lamiendo cada rincón a donde su lengua alcazaba probando el sabor a licor con almendras.

El mas bajo gimió y paso sus brazos por la estrecha cintura del soldado, deleitándose con los fuertes músculos de este, mientras el soldado le chupaba con gula la lengua haciendo dar gemidos necesitados.

Un golpeteo en la reja de metal les hizo separarse bruscamente, Jensen mirando asustado la puerta.

- Debería ir. – susurro separándose del soldado no si antes este robarle el aliento de nuevo.

Se acerco a la puerta colocándose la toga limpia que su sirviente había dejado cerca de la piscina y camino a la entrada, viendo a Chris mirarle un poco asustado.

- Hey, ¿estas bien? – pregunto apoyando su rostro en las rejas.

- Claro que estoy bien. – respondió amarrándose la túnica a la cintura. - ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Pues la verdad si, catorce comerciantes fueron asesinados hace unas horas, estamos investigando que otras casas de comerciantes fueron atacadas…aparentemente es el mismo asesino de los gladiadores… ¡Oh! _Centurión _Padalecki, así que ya había venido a ver a Jensen…muchas gracias por eso. – el rostro de Chris lucio bastante aliviado para el gusto de Jensen que estaba aterrado con las noticias que su amigo le daba.

- No tiene por que agradecérmelo soldado. Jensen y yo somos buenos amigos, y por eso velo por su seguridad. – respondió el soldado completamente vestido y parándose al lado de un tembloroso Jensen.

- Claro…claro… - en el rostro de Chris se reflejo su confusión, mirando de Jensen al _Centurión_ romano.

- Bien, creo que será mejor que me retire, que pase buenas tardes señor Ackles. – y sin mas el soldado abrió la puerta que no tenia el candado puesto, dándole a Jensen ver que Jared no había estado husmeando en su casa sino que le había seguido una vez el creyera estar solo luego de la partida de los contrabandistas.

Ambos, Chris y Jensen, le observaron marcharse bajando el camino que Jensen siempre recorría temprano en la mañana, hasta que este dejo de verse detrás de las pocas casas oscuras que se podían observar con la lluvia.

- ¿Qué se traen tu y el _centurión_? – pregunto Chris girándose a Jensen, pero el mercader no respondió, solo despacho a Chris con la mano y volvió a cerrar su puerta. El soldado le miro un instante antes de retirarse por el mismo camino donde el _centurión_ se había marchado.

* * *

"**El fallo y la huida"**

- Malditos _patricios_. – Jensen escucho murmurar a la mujer que había esta comprando, disgustada por el alto precio de la caña de azúcar que Jensen importaba fuera de Roma.

- Malditos _clientes_. – musito Alirio, acomodando una mercancía en los nuevos estantes que se extendían debajo de la carta.

- No maldigas a menos que quieras ser decapitado Alirio. – advirtió Jensen con una sonrisa, mirando a su plebeyo favorito.

- Pero señor, todavía y le rebajo a tres _dupondios_ y todavía le maldice. – se excuso el joven hombre arrodillándose al lado de Jensen para sentarse.

- Ya…pero si no fuera por los _Clientes_ no seriamos capaces de sobrevivir.. – susurro haciendo reír a su _plebeyo_.

- Si, _patricio. _– el hombre se levanto justo cuando vio la armadura característica de un soldado acercarse.

- Hey…- saludo Chris sentándose en una caja al lado de Jensen.

- Hey a ti también. – respondió Jensen sonriéndole.

- ¿recuerdas al _centurión_ Padalecki? – pregunto Chris mirándole serio, haciendo que la sonrisa de Jensen se borrara de su rostro.

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Bien… le descubrieron la daga extranjera con la que mataron a los gladiadores y los mercaderes…lo van a decapitar. – explico colocando su mano en el hombro de Jensen que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado, llevándose una mano al pecho. – Hey cálmate…recuerdas no puedes demostrar simpatía por traidores.

Jensen se lamio los labios nervioso, e intento calmar las ganas que tenia de echarse a llorar.

- Si te sirve de algo, yo no creo que el sea el asesino…pero no hay forma de sacarlo de esta. – intento animarle Chris, apretándole el hombro.

- Hmmhmmm… - asintió Jensen colocándose una mano sobre el hombro. – Tengo cosas que hacer…dile a Steve que…venga a cerrar la tienda y que vigile a los plebeyos… - se puso de pie, un poco tembloroso y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de piedra.

Unas horas mas tarde el rubio mercader se encontraba frente a las puertas del comandado militar principal, sus manos estaban un poco sucias, pero su toga permanecía de un blanco impecable.

- ¡Jensen! ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – le saludo el _primus _Morgan, sonriendo como si fuera el día mas feliz de su vida.

- Creo que sabe que me trae por aquí. – respondió Jensen alzando la barbilla en señal de superioridad. – Vengo por el pag-

- Ya, ya no necesita decirlo en voz alta.. – exclamo el hombre haciéndole pasar a su oficina rápidamente. Pasando a varios soldados que caminaban apresuradamente por el pasillo. – Ya puede hablarme…así que viene por su pago, ¿Cuánto quiere?

- Quiero al _centurión _Padalecki. – dijo sin mas, no aceptando la petición de Morgan de que sentara.

- ¿Disculpe? – pregunto un muy incrédulo comandante.

- Creo que me entendió.

- …No se si pueda…

- Oh ya creo yo que si, si no yo mismo le acusare de traición y de abuso contra la clase alta. Tiene tres horas para sacarle de aquí y llevarle a mi casona, si no lo hace aténganse a las consecuencias. – la amenaza fue tan clara en la voz de Jensen que el viejo comandante no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

- Si _patricio…_

Habían pasado dos horas y Jensen estaba que se subía por las paredes. Alirio y su esclavo empacaban la ropa del mercader en bolsa lo más rápido que podían, metiendo también sus pertenencias mas preciadas en delicadas cajas para el viaje.

- ¿A dónde se ira señor? – pregunto Alirio preocupado.

- Lejos…muy lejos…a las viejas ciudades egipcias o las tierras medias… me iré muy lejos… - respondió un poco ausente de si mismo, sumido en sus pensamientos de preocupación hacia una posible traición de Morgan.

El sonido de la reja metálica abriéndose, alerta a Jensen de que alguien esta en su casa, así que se dirige casí corriendo allí solo para ver a un soldado rubio muy joven junto con unan figura alta con una capa negra cubriéndole entero.

- Señor Ackles…- el soldado levanta el brazo en señal de saludo, Jensen solo asiente de manera ausente sin apartar los ojos de la figura negra. – Eh…bueno gracias por liberar a mi amigo Jay…es todo suyo supongo… El comandante también le ha enviado un carruaje para que le saque de Roma…si es lo que quiere… - dijo un poco indeciso el chico dándole una palmada a la figura alta para que caminara hacia Jensen.

- Hey… - la voz ronca de Jared le hizo suspirar aliviado.

- Hey… ¿estas bien? – pregunto el mercader acercándose a acariciarle el mascullado rostro.

- Algo así… - susurra. – Gracias…por todo.

- No…no tienes por que agradecerlo. Vamos…hare que te cambien…ven… - pidió jalándolo del brazo a la seguridad de la casa. – Te dije que esto era inseguro… - gruño Jensen cerrando las ventanas de su habitación mientras le ladraba ordenes a su sirviente para que le vistiera.

- Lo se…pero Morgan me uso de cebo para salvar su pescuezo de gallina. – gruño Jared, dejando que el sirviente le lavara con un trapo mojado, limpiando toda la suciedad y las heridas.

- Es un maldito cobarde…debería… - Jensen se quedo tranquilo un momento, callado y pensativo. – Debería delatarlo.

- ¡No Jensen! – grito Jared mientras el sirviente limpiaba sus partes intimas. – Morgan es muy peligroso, te matara si sospecha.

Jensen se giro hacia el mirándole furioso. – Entonces lo matare a el primero.

- No hagas tonterías Jensen no podrías tocarle un pelo. – dijo irónico, dejando que el hombre le colocara una toga y una capa por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – pregunto parándose en frente de el, una vez su sirviente se había marchado.

- Significa que no quiero que salgas herido…y…yo puedo huir solo… - señalo a todas las bolsas de viaje de Jensen mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Jensen, que le miro contrariado.

- No te dejare huir solo. – gruño separándose. – No después de que…

- ¿De que? – pregunto Jared viendo como el otro se quedaba callado, mirando al suelo. - ¿De que Jensen? – insistió.

- Después de que…me enamore de ti… - susurro, sintiéndose estúpido.

- Precisamente por eso no quiero que vengas. – suspiro el _ex centurión_. – No quiero que salgas herido por mi culpa

- Iré, por que no recibo ordenes de un asesino.

Y ese fue el final de la discusión.

* * *

"**Estamos a salvo, y ¿ahora que?"**

La vida a las afueras del imperio romano no era para nada fácil, pero al menos en los territorios egipcios se les trataba de maravilla a los extranjeros, de manera que la vida era muy pacifica.

Jensen había conseguido incontables amigos con sus magnificas habilidades sociales. Convirtiéndose de nuevo en un famoso mercader que trabajaba con incontables sembradíos y tiendas pequeñas en las pequeñas calles de Abuhmah, una pequeña ciudad egipcia no muy lejos de El Cairo. Esa tarde regresaba a casa con una bolsa echa de trigo en las manos, llena de comida para la pequeña casa donde Vivian, sin sirvientes como en Roma, pero así era mas intima para Jensen. Entro en la casa blanca sacudiendo sus sandalias que estaban llenos de arena.

- ¿Jared? – pregunto dejando la comida encima de la mesa del comedor-cocina que tenían.

- Aquí estoy… - respondió el otro entrando completamente desnudo a la cocina.

- Esto no es Roma Jay, no puedes ir desnudo por ahí… - le regaño Jensen poniendo los alimentos en la despensa.

- Al faraón se le ven los testículos… - señalo el otro riéndose.

- ¡Oh por Roma! ¡Qué asco! – gruño Jensen, dándole una palmada a los fuertes abdominales sudorosos. Jensen hizo un sonido aprobador. – Así que mi centurión se ha estado ejercitando… - dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Jared rodo los ojos y bufo.

- ¿Ahora no soy un exhibicionista? – pregunto dejando que Jensen pasara su mano callosa por los músculos de su abdomen.

- No… - susurro inclinándose a lamerle los pezones para subir de allí al fuerte cuello del otro. – Me gustas así… - susurro a su oído para después lamerlo, y abajar de nuevo al cuello, lamiendo el hueco que se formaba allí, que para placer de Jensen contenía mas sudor. – Sudado…

- Veo que alguien llego deseoso… - susurro dejándose acariciar.

- No deje de pensar en ti… - gimió Jensen contra la bronceada piel, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda del Padalecki.

- ¿En serio?

- Si…quería tenerte allí…complacerte…adorarte…mi dios romano…

Jensen gimió de dolor cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo de forma brusca.

- Entonces adórame. – ordeno el Padalecki, sujetándose la polla y colocándola sobre los regordetes labios de Jensen. Este abrió la boca y dejo que Jared metiera la cabeza de su polla allí, Jensen acaricio la abertura con la punta de su lengua, haciendo al soldado gemir de placer.

Jensen gime cuando Jared le fuerza a abrir mas la boca, metiéndole la polla hasta la mitad, donde la punta ya esta tocando la entrada a su garganta, Jensen la chupa moviendo su cabeza sobre el pedazo de polla que Jared le ofrece, dejándole húmedo el tronco. Se la saca de la boca y lame la gruesa vena que se asoma por un lado y el Padalecki gruñe de nuevo, colocando una mano sobre el cabello rubio.

- Eso…es…chúpame así…la chupas muy bien Jensen…oh… - Jared abrió su boca en un gemido mudo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la nariz de Jensen tocarle la entrepierna sintiendo su respiración errática en sus vellos.

Jensen hizo el ademan de que se estaba ahogando pero aun así mantuvo toda la polla dentro de la boca hasta que se la saco de golpe, trazos de saliva cayendo al suelo y sobre su propia barbilla. Jared le dio unos segundos antes de metérsela toda de nuevo y comenzar a follarselo así, Jensen le veía con los ojos húmedos, por el esfuerzo y por el placer.

El mercader la saco de su boca y bajo a sus testículos, pasando su lengua entre ellos, sin dejar de sentir la polla de Jared sobre su rostro. El ex centurión metió su polla entera una ultima vez para luego sacarla y esparcir todo su semen por el rostro pecoso de Jensen, que solo abría la boca intentando que algo del semen de su amanta cayera en su lengua.

- Oh…eso fue tan bueno… - jadeo Jared, sintiendo al Ackles limpiarle el semen que había quedado sobre su polla. - Después de todos estos años y sigues siendo el mejor.

- Debería ponerme celoso.

- Lo dudo, sinceramente…pero no se aun me falta comprobar ese culo señor Ackles.

Jensen solo puede reírse por lo bajo mientras el Padalecki le alza en sus brazos.

- Anda vamos a la cama.

- Si…Jensen… - le llama el antiguo soldado. - ¿Extrañas Roma?

- La extraño como a mi madre…pero te tengo a ti para compensar esa falta…

- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo.

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leer se agradecen los coments.


End file.
